You Again
by NinjaPig
Summary: Annabeth Chase has moved to New York City knowing that the friend she had made before she left San Fransisco is also a Half-Blood, 5 years later Percy Jackson moves back to New York City. Will there parents approve of their parents approve the friendship
1. Hi and Bye

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO Rick Riordan does.**

**You Again Chapter 1: Hi and Bye**

**Annabeth's Pov**

I was in class waiting for the new student to come to class and wondering if he/she would be my friend. The reason didn't have any is because I was extremely smart for a fourth grader. Too smart I guess.

I already knew I'm a Demi-God; I'm a child of Athena and I'm proud of it, even if the Hermes Cabin said we should be dumb because we're blond. It was just that sometimes I wondered if the others were. Hopefully the new student will be one. But if he/she is we would probably be attacked by monsters.

**Percy's Pov**

I was late for school because my mom woke up late, and I had to cover up the bruises I got from my step dad, Gabe Ugliano.

Sometimes I wish I wasn't a Demi-God so I get abused by Gabe, the only reason he is my mom's boyfriend is because it covers my scent. If I wasn't a Demi-God he wouldn't have to be my mom's boyfriend.

I didn't wake them up because I was going to run away so my mom could break up with Gabe. I was about to leave when he woke up and bruised me from head to toe, it took a long time for me to cover them.

We have moved from New York City which means no Camp Half-Blood. My mom already knows San Francisco is a bad place for Demi-Gods because of Mount Tam; Mount Tam is Kronos's current Head Quarters and Atlas's prison. I can hear his moaning all the way from here.

Right now I'm wondering if there will be a Demi-God here too. Even though it would probably send a monster to school and I don't want to be kicked out on my first day.

**Annabeth's Pov**

The Percy kid has finally got here, I can see some bruises on his body he says he has dyslexia and ADHD too. I think he is probably an abused Demi-God, there are a lot of those . His seat is right next to me so I'm talking to him.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase what's your name?" I asked it was barely a whisper.

He whispered back "I'm Perseus Jackson nice to meet you Annabeth."

"Annabeth I'll be your friend if you will be mine" he said. I could believe what I was hearing; _he wanted to be my friend me out of all the people in the classroom._

For the rest of the day we hung out, some of the girls were flirting with him, but I mean we're only in 4th grade we don't need dates or boyfriends or girlfriends. Some of the _"Populars'_" said I was a loser and he should hang out with them, Percy said he was not a bully unlike them and wouldn't become one. After that they teased him about his eye color and how his hair looked like a rat's nest. I stuck up for him but in the end we got beat up. I was still thinking if I should tell him I'm a Demi-God I thought _'What the heck'_ and told him. But what I got as an answer is not what I thought I was going to get before.


	2. 5 Years Of Hades

**You Again Chapter 2: 5 Years of Hades**

**Annabeth's Pov**

Buzz… Buzz. Annabeth picked up her phone she used it only in emergencies which was probably now. She looked at the caller ID it was her best friend since Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace.

"Hello?" She asked warily.

**"ANNABETH GUESS WHAT I LEARNED TODAY?"** Thalia yelled so loud she had to pull the phone away from her ear. "Thalia are you trying to make me go deaf? And what is it this time you know we should only use our cell phones for emergencies, right?"

"Okay, okay. I learned that my cousin Percy Jackson-" Thalia didn't get to finish her sentence.

"Percy Jackson? Is it a guy with a mop of Raven black hair and sea green eyes?" I asked. (A/N did I do well on description on Percy?)

"Yeah, he lives in California, also he's a Demi-God too. Hey how do you know him?" She asked suspious.

"He used to be my best friend before I moved here; he became my friend on my last day in California." I replied quickly. "I found out he was a Demi-God when I said I was he told me he is a son of Poseidon I wasn't sure if he was because he seemed different than Lord Poseidon, way different."

Thunder rumbled in the distance." "Sorry Lord Poseidon." Annabeth yelled.

"Anyways I found out he is moving back to New York in 1 week. Well I got to go, see ya later Annabeth."

**Percy's POV**

I was packing my things which wasn't much I was excited to meet my long lost friend Annabeth Chase I know her mother is Athena and I hope she doesn't blast me and my mom to smithereens on our way to New York.

I won't miss anyone because I didn't have any friends. None at all except girls that try to flirt with me, my mom says that it's a stage for girls my age because they don't want to be known as the boyfriend less girl. Hopefully I will meet Annabeth and my life won't be like this at all.

My cousin Thalia told me she knows a daughter of Aphrodite that would try to get Annabeth and I dating. I think it would be weird falling for your best friend. Oh well you get what you get, sometimes I wonder if she forgot me I hope she didn't maybe we could talk over some coffee at Starbucks hopefully she will agree.

I know one thing though, These past **5 years have been a living Hades** without her.

**Sorry this chapter was short too. I will try to update the story in about a week. Flames are accepted (if it is from a certain reviewer** ***cough books52 *cough). Thanks to Fashionista3Jane, kk Lynn, and IFOUNDAPICKLE.**


	3. I can't come up with a tittle

**Disclaimer:** Do I look like a middle aged man? I do not OWN PJO. Or StarBucks.

**You Again Chapter 3**

Annabeth's Pov

For the following week I've been getting ready to meet Percy again. Even though I only knew him for a day I wanted to make a good impression on him.

One of the things he told me is that he likes coffee, maybe he would like to talk about our past 5 years over a cup of coffee at Starbucks. Yeah maybe he would like to.

Today I was in the middle of choosing my outfit on what to wear when I got an Iris Message from Thalia.

"Annabeth!" she shouted like she was very excited and I hoped Percy wasn't here yet. It's been a week since I got the news that he was coming but I've been busy planning everything out I haven't had any time to choose my outfit yet.

"What is it Thalia?" I said in my sweetest voice even though I knew I was glaring. "I'm trying to pick my clothes for Percy's arrival so I can make a good impression on him." I was really getting irritated from all this fuss.

"Percy is going to Shadow Travel here; his friend is Son of Hades he's going to be here in about 3-4 hours." "You should get ready for that can you get here in about 2 hours to get ready for his welcoming party?" Thalia stopped because she was running out of air.

"I'll see you later Thalia." I said rushed, I couldn't wait for Percy to get here but before he does I've have a lot of planning to do.

**Percy's POV**

I'm going to Thalia's house when Nico gets here; he's going to Shadow Travel our stuff to our new apartment, which is actually a few blocks from Thalia's apartment.

Thalia is really bad at keeping secrets. I brought this up because when she Iris Messaged me I could see a Welcome Back sign behind her back. I guess I'll have to act surprised when I get there, which is impossible because I'm not a good liar.

It would take 3- 4 hours to get everything to the apartment because Nico would have to take naps every few times because he would get tired easily. My mom has a whole list of things she want to bring I'm not even going to list them all since it's so much.

Since I don't have any friends I don't have to say good bye to anyone, Heck they probably would notice on Monday.

I guess I should explain. Every girl in the whole school has a crush on me; I'm not one of those guys that break up with them if they see a better looking girl. Most guys think they're my friends because they hang out with me. I mean once I asked this guy what my real name is and he said Percy. After that I just flipped out and yelled at him saying "My real name is Perseus you dimwit!" He just shrugged it off and walked away. But back to the point I hope people won't be like this back in New York.

**Annabeth's Pov**

Percy has finally arrived and all I can say that he is_ Hot_ with a capitol **H**. He has tanned skin, muscles_ (but not like a body builder.)_, and his Sea Green eyes were still the same. The only difference is that his black hair wasn't a mop it was more unruly. He wore a pair of jeans, a white T-shirt, and a pair of blue converses. That's when it hit me, the other girls at school could start hitting on him as soon as they lay eyes on him. That's when I noticed another thing _I had a crush on my Best Friend Percy Jackson and I know another he will be mine because a daughter of Athena Always has a plan. _

**Sorry for the wait I had to reread this over and over. And ****GUESS WHAT! ****I HAVE SUMMER BREAK STARTING ON TUESDAY SO I CAN WRITE LONGER CHAPTERS. Oh yeah sorry for the wait I had writers block too.**_  
><em>


	4. A Date and RED

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or Starbucks.**

**Chapter 4**

**Percy's Pov**

By the time we got finished it was almost time to go to Thalia's place. Mom already knew that it was a welcoming party so she was all over the place looking for her mascara and other beauty products she needed.

I just wore a white T-shirt, a pair of jeans, and dark blue converses. I not going into detail in what my mom or Nico wore at all.

By the time we got there we were 5 minutes late but when I looked inside I wished I was earlier. I saw a very beautiful girl with golden locks that looked like princess curls. She wore a sleeveless grey dress* that looked great on her and a pair of gray heels to go with it, she didn't have any makeup on but she didn't need it anyway, she was already beautiful. What surprised me the most were her gray eyes. They were dark but full of information. I was guessing this was Annabeth.

"Percy is that you?" She asked curiously. Yup, I was 100% sure it was Annabeth.

"Hi Annabeth, Fancy seeing you here." I replied. She pulled me into a tight hug and I have had some experience with those. One time a girl broke my ribs with one when I was absent from school for a few days.

"Oh Percy I've missed you terribly, we should catch up in our past five years." I thought for a moment, what if she has a boyfriend, what if she doesn't like me much anymore, I thought about that but I ignored it.

"Do you want got down to Starbucks after the party?" I asked. I had my hands in my pockets and I was crossing my fingers, hoping she would agree.

"Sure Percy I'd love too." She said quickly. Maybe she feels the same way I do.

**Annabeth's Pov**

The rest of the party flew by quickly I danced, drank, and ate the whole time.

Before the party ended I left to get ready for my 'date' with Percy. I didn't put on any makeup because I don't believe in it and I don't own any. Since it was around 3 o'clock I had to hurry.

I put on gray skinny jeans, a blue T-shirt with an owl on it, and gray running shoes.

I hurried out of my house and ran to Starbucks. On my way out I saw Percy leaving the house across the street. I couldn't wait to tell him I live across the street.

"Hey Percy!" I yelled. I couldn't wait to tell him where I live. Percy looked around before looking at me.

"Oh hi Annabeth, do you want to walk do to Starbucks with me?" He asked.

"Sure I'd love too." I replied. I was beginning to hope this would be a real date.

For the rest of the walk we made small talk like our favorite colors and friends. When he started talking about girls I tensed. What if he had a girlfriend back at California? When he said they annoyed him I let out a breath of air I didn't know I was holding.

"There was this girl named Cassie* that was the ultimate stocker. She hid the bushes in front of my house, knocked on my window and she did so many things I'm not even going to list them." He continued talking but I wasn't paying attention to him, I was looking at his features. He was so hot I couldn't stop looking at him. I stopped when he gave a confused face.

"Are you ok Annabeth?" He said it like a caring brother.

Wow, I thought he is so handsome, but what am I going to do tomorrow when we get to school? My plan was to act like his girlfriend in school to keep away girls that would follow him. Hopefully it'll work.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday<strong>

I was going to put my plan to action today when I remembered R.E.D, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She's what you would call the queen of the school. She doesn't have a boyfriend because she says she's waiting for the right guy. I think she says that so she can make out with as much boys as she wants to. As soon as she sets her eyes on him she'll make an announcement saying she found her guy.

I was meeting Percy outside of my house so we could walk to Goode High which was two blocks away.

"Morning Annabeth!" Percy said as I walked out.

"Good morning to you too. Are you ready to go?"

I nodded my head as a yes.

As we turned the to the last street he asked me a question.

"Annabeth are you okay you seem upset today?"

I yawned a fake yawn and said "I'm just a little tired today Percy." He didn't seem convinced from my lie. I wasn't surprised since I couldn't tell a lie if my life depended on it.

My thoughts drifted back to R.E.D. Would she she see Percy as just another boy or declare him as her boyfriend. I guess I'll have to see and wait.

**Percy's Pov**

As we neared the school I got a better look at it. It had 3 floors the first being the basement. The second floor had the Freshman and Sophomores and the third with Juniors and Seniors. I asked Annabeth where the office was and she said "Percy your sometimes such an 't you read the school map?" I put on my most innocent face and replied

"I did but I only read about which floor I'm on." I could tell she wasn't buying it. It was hard to lie to Annabeth.

**Sorry if the chapter isn't long I'll try to make it longer next time.**


	5. I get a fake girlfriend

It took us around five minutes to get to the office. The secretary seemed okay since we didn't bother her rudely.

"Excuse me, I'm a new student here and I would like to get myself a schedule."

"Name?" She asked without looking up.

"Perseus Poseidon Jackson."

"Odd name you got there. Here's your schedule."

"Thanks a lot."

As we walked out of the office a girl with emerald green eyes, and curled red hair walked into school. Everyone except Annabeth I moved to one side of the hallway like an Honor Guard. When she laid eyes on me she smiled and started walking our way. _"Darn it I've already got a stalker." _As soon she saw Annabeth her smile turned into a frown.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. She seemed like one of those girls from that movie Mean Girls. I tend to avoid these type because Cassie was one and she looked like this girl minus the hair.

"If it was your business I would tell you, but no thanks." The red-headed girl's glare softened a little when she look at me and then she stormed off.

"That was Rachel Elizabeth Dare also known as R.E.D" Annabeth began "she's like the Queen Bee or something along those lines."

"Wait you mean the Rachel Elizabeth Dare? I thought she was all nice and artistic."

"She was until last year. Before we came to Goode she was my best friend, I told her all my secrets and fears and she used them against me in our Junior year." Annabeth's voice was cracking while she described what Rachel did to her. The next thing I did surprised me. I hugged her and it seemed as if time stopped itself. We stayed in this position until the bell rang for homeroom.

I was about to leave when Annabeth called me back.

"Percy can I see your schedule really quick?"

"Sure." When she was done I gave her one last hug and walked to class.

**Annabeth's Pov**

Percy's schedule went like this.

**Perseus Poseidon Jackson**

**Homeroom 8:55-9:00, Room 105**

**Math 9:00-9:45, Room, 106**

**P.E 9:50-10:35, Gymnasium **

**Greek 10:40-11:05, Room 111**

**Lunch/Free Period, 11:05-11:55**

**English 12:00-12:45, Room 102**

**Science 12:50-1:35, Room 126**

**Study Hall 1:40-2:25, Room 10 0**

The only thing that bothered me is that we don't have P.E or Greek together. I knew Rachel had both of those classes so those are two chances for her to hit on him.

As I walked to Homeroom I let my lingered on my thoughts. _What will Rachel do to Percy? Will she leave him alone? Would she be just like that girl Cassie Percy was talking about? _I was too busy thinking about my thoughts that I didn't notice the teacher standing in front of me.

"Excuse me Miss Chase." began "Aren't you supposed in class right now?"

"Sorry I was just putting some things into my locker before."

"Its fine just don't do it again." She gave me a late pass and then continued to her Homeroom class.

Percy's POV

When I got to homeroom I noticed that the teacher wasn't in there. I checked inside the room and sure enough it was in chaos.

I saw Rachel sitting in the back of the class, hands under her desk probably texting one of her friends. When I closed the door she sharply looked up annoyed and caught sight of me. As I walked to a desk in the back, which fortunately was one the other side of the room.

Rachel got up from her seat and walked toward me.

"Hey are you the new kid?" When she said those words I knew she was defiantly going to stalk me.

"Yeah I'm the new guy." I tried going around her to sit up front but she blocked my way. I would rather get called to do some math work than have her question me. Now she's probably going to ask on a date.

"So I was thinking if you want to go to the movie theaters next Saturday. Is it a yes?" I knew she was going to try and flirt with me. I did the only thing that to mind.

"Sorry I have a girlfriend already." It came out a little more harsh than I expected it to. Rachel seemed outraged when I said that.

"It's that Chase girl isn't it? I'm way more beautiful than her you know, and she doesn't have any _cool _friends at all." Rachel was really getting on my nerves Annabeth was right when she said she was the Queen Bee.

"Yeah Annabeth is my girlfriend and she's better than _you_." If cartoons were real she would have steam coming out of her ears. She stalked of not talking to me at all.

Lunch

I've avoided Annabeth all day since I needed to figure out an excuse. I figured I would need to tell her at lunch so I went to the swimming center to think.

I was sitting at the bottom of the pool when I was a blurry image of someone on the surface. I had the currents push to the surface when I got up I saw it was Annabeth and she was glaring at me.

"Why are you avoiding me?" She was pissed off by the way she looked at me.

"_It's now or never." I thought._"Annabeth I have something to tell you." I rest my hands on the edge of the pool.

"This morning before you got to class Rachel asked me on a date." I stopped, daring her to comment."You see I said no because I told her I have a girlfriend. And I said it was you."

She looked at me at shock for a few seconds then said "You know she's going to try and get you and I to kiss to prove it right?" I was surprised at this first since I wasn't thinking about then but I just put that at the back of my mind.

"I guess we're gonna ha to avoid that for as long as we can." When I said that I she seemed to get upset. We agreed to go to her house after school after that we went our separate way waiting for the end of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally I finished this chapter Sorry it isn't as long as you expected its only 1,076 words with 4 13 pages until next time.  
><strong>

Return to Top


	6. Oh No

**Percy**

As I followed the directions to Annabeth's house I was greeted with glares as I entered Upper Manhattan. I guess it was because of this Sudan I got at

'Clunker Bobs', bad idea. Next thing I knew my head was slammed against the dash board and the screaming of terrorized citizens.

* * *

><p><strong>One week later<strong>

"Uhhhg" I wasn't sure I was in the stone age or if I was groaning in pain. I went for the latter. As soon as I got up I was met by bright lights everywhere.

**"**Percy!" yelled a voice that I knew too well and I was afraid if I was right. I quickly closed my eyes. I opened one eye hoping I was wrong and turned out I was

stalker, Cassie Williamson. Oh gods what have I done? And it wasn't over yet, RED then stepped out from the hallway and ran over to hug me. Her frizzy red

curls bouncing behind her. If RED was here I hoped Annabeth was too.

**A/N I am extremely sorry about this very short chapter I just randomly wrote it down and decided to post it. I'm not sure if my writing has improved or **

**not please tell me if it has. **


	7. Sorry to say this

I just wanted to say this: sorry. I think I'm going to delete this story and write a mystery one as I think that suits me better. Thanks to those who reviewed this horrible story and I hope to read your fics one day.

~Ninja


	8. Authors Note

Authors Note

I'm not sure if anyone is even still subscribed to this fic at all. But if anyone is I'd like to apologize for getting your hopes up by updating useless fillers. I'm sorry that I ever even sat down to write this fic. I felt as if I didn't deliver enough at all and I've come to terms with it. I've decided to give this story up as when I had it in my mind I was only 11 and going into 6th grade. Now 2 years later I'm 13 and going into 8th grade and this fic isn't anything of what I expected high school to be like at all plus the idea isn't even original. Instead I think that I'd like to try a new fic with a whole new and original plot. If anyone reads this please PM me if I should delete my existing fics. If I don't get 5 PM's by the end of the week I shall delete all my existing fics.

~NP


End file.
